Mindre kaos in Nosgoth
by LDA
Summary: Två klumpiga jägare, en drickar glad häst, en korp som är en bessiwisser är lös i olika vampyr tidsåldrar i Nosgoth. Känn rädsla, Nosgoth?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention! **

* * *

Detta är baserat på min och HimitsuKeeper's från Rollspel som två klumpiga vampyr jägare med en häst och en korp. Jag har fått tillåtelse att använda dessa av min kompis.

Kortfattat:

Jaari har varit vampyrjägare mesta av sitt liv och mötte Pollux när hon sökta jobb och de blev vänner. Hon födde upp hennes korp sens han var ett ägg och han följer henne varsom helst. Hon är klumpig som attan, men överlever ändå

Pollux var född till så kallad **Lamb of Sacrifice** som är uppfödd för att ha extra 'söt' och mycketblod för någon vampyr herre. Pollux har då aldrig känt hennes föräldrar som Jaari gjorde med sina och Pollux rymde som mycket ung och mötte på Steel när han var unghäst och de båda mötte Jaari och Shadow några år senare.

Jaari och Shadow © HimitsuKeeper

Pollux och Steel © LDA

All Legacy of Kain characters © Crystal Dynamics

/LDA

Bilder på karaktärerna finns på på användarna LDA och Himitsu-Keeper


	2. Äventyr 1

_Det var två malätna vampyr jägare tjejer med en förvuxen hund (en häst) och en kräsen korp som står mitt i ingenstans i Nosgoth, undrar sitt nästa nobelskt drag… det vill säga; finna mat. _

**(Pollux)** "Hoho, ja du, Jaari. Kan du se på kartan var vi är?"

Pollux sträckte på sig medan tittade åt sin kompis håll. Steel stog lugnt och tuggade på en liten blomma på marken.

**(Jaari)** "Kartan?" -letar omkring i den lilla manteln- -klapp, klapp, klapp- "err.. Du vill nog inte höra det här.." -har ett dumt aniskts uttryck-

**(Pollux)** "...VA! HAR DU TAPPAT BORT DEN!" -Pollux stirrade på henne förbryllat-

**(Jaari)** -hänger huvudet- "Förlåt..."

**(Shadow)** -kraxar-

**(Jaari)** "Va?" -lyfter på hatten och plockar fram kartan- "Ah, just det! Jag satte dit den för at inte tappa bort den!" –tittar- "Hmm… vi är nog inte så långt bort från Meridian.."

**(Pollux)** "Phew... va? Meridian? Härligt!"

**(Steel)** –gnäggar-

**(Jaari)** "Yupp... jag är hungrig... " -magen knorrar-

**(Pollux)** "Jaja..." -drar fram en läderpung- "Jag har pengar!" -knorr- "Oj oj... jag är hungrig också..."

**(Jaari)** "Så då behöver vi inte tjäna ihop några pengar då?" –lättad- "Det hade jag inte orkat utan mat i magen! Då går vi!" -små springer-

**(Pollux)** "Öj! Varför springa när vi har en häst?" -hoppar upp på Steels rygg- "Kom igen!"

**(Jaari)** –bromsar- "... e-hee..." –hon hoppar upp bakom med ett generad ansiktsuttryck- "Okay mot mat.. Jag menar Meridian!"

**(Pollux)** "Meridian nästa! Iväg, Steel! JIHAAAAA!"

**(Jaari)** "Wiieh!" -knorr-

Steel sprang i ljusets hastighet med sin trogna korp kamrat kraxandes efter tills de såg de stora (och jag menar stora) portarna av Meridian.

**(Pollux)** "Woho! Vi är häääääääääääääär..!" -Steel störtbromsar-

**(Guard1)** "HALT! Who are you!" -försöker se stolt ut, men ... nä!-

**(Jaari)** "Woah!" -faller baklänges av Steel- -duns- "..oww.. We are just two.. four very hungry hunters! Don't you dare stand in our way or we will eat your shoes!" -morrar lite-

**(Guard2)** "Sorry, pals. But we need to make sure that there are no vampires trying to get inside Meridian. State your names!"

**(Pollux)** -rensar strupen- "I'm named Pollux, vampire hunter and this is my horse Steel and this is my best buddy Jaari and her raven Shadow! There!"

**(Jaari)** –nickar- "..please let us in.. We are starving..." -gör valp ögon och darrar lite lätt på läppen-

**(Guard1)** "Hrmf..." -öppnar porten-

**(Pollux)** "Sisten till maten är ett jätte bläckfisk!"

Steel som är galen av hunger springer in i världens fart så nästan vakterna följde med i vinden.

**(Jaari)** -dreglar- "Mm… Bläckfisk…" -pop- "Hey Vänta på mej!" -klappar vakten på axeln- "Thanks mate!" -springer efter-

**(Pollux)** "Hoho! -Steel stannar och hon hoppar av- "Woooooooow... Det är större än vad jag trodde."

Pollux stirrade upp på de stora byggnaderna av Meridian, huvudstaden av Nosgoth. Hon lade inte märke till att hennes kompis kommer bakom henne och lutar tungt emot henne, dreglandes av hunger.

**(Jaari)** -pust- "…hungriiig.."

**(Pollux)** "Okay, okay, vi ska få mat. Hmm..." -tittar runt- "Där!" -pekar mot ett värdshus vid namn Red Raven- "Kom igen!" -springer dit med Steel efter henne-

**(Jaari)** -lunkar efter- "Tur att den var nära..." -knorr-

**(Shadow)** -kraxar och landar på Jaaris hatt och pickar lite lätt på den-

**(Jaari)** "Ja ja, vi har tur som får mat. Var tyst nu!"

**(Pollux)** "Okej, jag kommer sen med hö och havre till dig, Steel." -klappar hans mule och går in-

**(Jaari)** -går in efter Pollux- "Oj, vad det var folk!" -tittar omkring om det finns någon bekant-

Och Jaari hade rätt, det var nästan fullsmockat med folk, det vill säga mestadels arbetare, som drack och... ja, drack ännu mer. (Är detta det rätta manuset? -blir sparkad i huvudet-)

**(Pollux)** "Hmm… ja..." -går till värden- "Okay, we want meat, potatos and alot of sauce, plus carrots. And can we get horse food too please?"

**(Hostkeeper)** "Sure. Anything else?"

**(Jaari)** -drämmer huvudet på disken- "Something to drink perhaps.. And a bowl of one day old meat left overs, please.." -pekar upp på Shadow- ".. for this one."

**(Pollux)** "And root beer! Alot of it!"

**(Hostkeeper)** "Okay, ladies. That will be 150 gold coins."

**(Pollux) **-ger honom det- "Here!" -får allting på två brickor och en påse häst foder-

**(Jaari)** "Ladies! What do you.. oh sorry.. Never mind…" -går till ett ledigt bord-

**(Pollux)** "Isch... håll käft om det där någon gång, du blir samma sak när man säger 'sirs'. Geez."

Jaari bara fnös skämtsamt innan de skulle kasta över sitt mat som ett par hyenor.

**(Jaari)** "… Jag vet, det bara blir så… MAT!" -mums mums mums-

**(Pollux)** "MmmmmmMMMmmmMmmM!"

**(Shadow)** -tänker- "_Ingen värdighet alls vid maten..." _

Och så tänkte de trettio arbetarna i värdshuset som drack… och ja, drack mer.

**(Pollux) ** -burp- "Ursäkta." -tar påsen och går till Steel-

**(Jaari)** -har praktisk taget ansiktet i maten- "MmmmmmMMMMm! Så gott!" -lutar tillbaka i stolen- "Ah.. mätt!"

**(Pollux)** -kommer tillbaka- "Nu kan vi sitta och vila tills Steel är klar." -sitter ner och lutar tillbaka-

**(Jaari)** -sneglar omkring- "... -lutar framåt- Är det bara jag eller är det lite tyst här inne?"

**(Pollux)** "… Det är det. Det är ju Sarafans överallt här. Ingen vågar säga emot dem."

…Eller de är tysta över att flickor kan bete sig som två vampyrer i ett stort blod kalas… Men Polluxs teori var mer trovärdig.

**(Jaari)** "Hehe... okay förklara det…"

**(Pollux)** "Förklara vad?"

**(Jaari)** –harkel- "Det förklara saken. Det var lite luft i vägen för orden.."

**(Pollux)** "Ah. Nåväl."

En man bara kom upp från ingenstans, som alla män med icke bra nyheter alltid gör, stirrade dumt på dem.

**(Random Man)** "Hello, ladies. I suggest you find a safe shelter for the night, there are alot of bandits around here, aspecilly at the Slums." -försvinner-

**(Pollux)** "Umm.. okay, lad. Thank you for the advice."

**(Jaari)** "Okay." -rycker på axlarna- -viskar- "_Eller så är det dom som får se upp för oss."_ -klappar Shadow som satt lugnt på bordet-

**(Pollux)** -viskar- "_Hehe,_ _japp. Vi slåss inte mot vampyrer och demoner för inget."_ -elakt flin-

**(Jaari)** "Nope." -vickar på ögonbrynen och ställer sig upp- "Så ska vi söka skydd, kollega?"

**(Pollux)** "Visst. Jag tror Steel är färdig, fast ska vi inte köpa snacks så vi har något att tugga på över natten?"

**(Jaari)** "Visst! Jag fixar!" -går mot bar disken- ".. err…" -vänder om- "Pengar tack!"

**(Pollux)** -kastar läderpungen till henne-

**(Jaari)** "Tackar! Oi, hostkeeper, can I please have some snacks?"

**(Hostkeeper)** "Sure." -ger henne en massa läder påsar med snacks-

**(Jaari)** "Thank you!" -tar påsarna, betalar och går ut- "Jag har snackset! Nu gör vi något annat!"

**(Pollux)** "Visst! Kom igen så finner vi ett ställe att sova!" -går ut-

-Steel ser mätt och glad ut-

**(Jaari)** "Sova? Nu? Det är ju fortfarande.. inte ljust ute. Oj, är det så sent redan?"

**(Pollux)** -tittar på den röda himmelen- "Vi tittar efter ett ställe först, sen går vi runt och tittar innan läggdags."

**(Jaari)** "Okay, bra plan!"

**(Pollux)** "Japp!" -ler, tar tyglarna och börjar gå med Steel-

**(Jaari)** -följer efter- "Hmm något trevligt ställe, med halmsängar." -stort grin-

**(Pollux)** "Mwaaa Härligt härligt." -trippar framåt-

-två timmar senare-

**(Pollux)** "… var i helvetet är alla hotellen?" -tittar runt förvånad-

**(Jaari)** "Vi har ju snart kollat alla byggnader omkring och inte en enda har halmsängar!" -morr- "Shadow hitta oss ett hotell!" -skickar upp honom- "Och kom ihåg: Halmsängar!"

**(Pollux)** "Japp! Och skynda dig, det börjar bli mö... öh?" -ser massa folk springa in i husen och byggnaderna och grindar slå igen med grön lysande lås- "..." -stirrar dumt-

**(Jaari)** -sneglar mot dej- "…Det där kan inte var bra eller hur?"

**(Pollux)** -sneglar tillbaka- "Nä... det betyder att de låser upp för kvällen. Huh? Ep, göm er!" -springer in i en gränd-

**(Steel) **–skyndar sig efter Pollux in i den mörka gränden-

**(Jaari)** -springer efter- "Vad?"

**(Pollux)** -viskar- "_Sarafan…". _-pekar ut mot gatan-

-Sarafan trupper patrullerar förbi-

**(Pollux)** _"Om de finner oss efter stängningsdags kapar de våra huvuden och hänger dem på torget." _

**(Jaari)** -sätter händerna runt halsen- _"Nej, inte mitt huvud! … Är det på pålar eller med rep?"_ -paus- _Dum fråga i detta läge!_ -kryper ihop bakom en tunna-

**(Pollux)** -gömmer sig bakom en låda- "_Vi väntar till mörkret faller, då ser dem oss inte och vi kan finna ett ny gömställe för natten." _

**(Jaari)** -nickar och tittar upp ifall att Shadow kommer tillbaka-

Efter en liten stund så faller mörkret i Meridian och gatorna blir tysta, förutom kurrande från några duvor på hustaken.

**(Pollux) **"Okay... det är mörkt, nu rör vi på oss..."

**(Jaari)** -smyger tyst ut på gatan igen- "Ingen syns till."

Plötsligt kände Jaari att något eller någon rörde vid hennes hatt och hon stog blickstilla, blek i ansiktet. Men hon hörde då Shadow kraxa.

**(Jaari)** "Är du dum på något vänster?" -kniper om hans näbb- "Vill du dö!"

**(Pollux)** "Ssssh, ni två." -virar in Steel's hovar med tyg så att metal skorna skulle höras på stenmarken- "Följ mig."

Pollux smög ut i gatan med Steel lunkades efter medan Jaari släppte Shadows näbb och följde efter tyst.

**(Jaari)** "Okay, ska vi försöka ta oss ut och hitta en egen halmbädd, eller ska vi stanna kvar och hoppas på att någon släpper in oss? … Det kommer någon!" -tittar efter något gömställe-

Men Pollux verkade helt bort i det fakta över att Jaari hörde någon. Och det ledde till ett djupare mysterium.

**(Pollux)** "Tro inte att någon kommer att hjälpa oss, vi är på egEN HAAAAAAND!" -faller rakt i en gömd tunnel-

**(Steel)** "..!" -står stilla av förvåning-

**(Jaari)** -tittar omkring- "Pollux? Pollux?" -hoppar i närmsta skugga- "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Pollux hade försvunnit in i en mörk tunnel som var på marken i den gränden.

**(Pollux) "**GIAAH! HJÄLP MIG! JAG ÄR HÄR!"

**(Jaari)** -smyger snabbt fram till tunneln- "Hur hamnade du där nere?" -försöker få Steel att backa-

Steel tappar fot tag och halkar in i tunnels som Pollux föll in i med Jaari som hängde fortfarande i tyglarna dragandes efter.

**(Pollux) "**Eeeee!" -smeck!- -sitter fast i väggen med Steels arsel på henne-

**(Jaari)** "Woops!" -drar Steel framåt- "Lessen.." –lyssnar- "Det är ingen som närmar sej längre. Det är lugnt." -puh-

**(Pollux) **"Gah..." -drar sig ut ur väggen- "…skit... vi är i Industri området..."

**(Jaari)** "Inte bra...?"

**(Pollux) "**… skit skit skit skit skit.. inte industri området...Vad som helst men inte denna plats..

**(Jaari)** "Jag vill nog inte veta varför det är skit… eller hur"?

**(Pollux)**: "... Just det. Detta är det mest farligaste plats att vara på, jag har hört att många arbetare från här försvinner."

**(Jaari)** "…Meep! Okay vi går åt andra hållet!"

**(Pollux) **"Japp!" -försöker klättra upp, men slinker ner igen- "Wohaaaaa...!"

**(Jaari)** "Vad har du hittat egentligen?" -går bort till henne- "Oooooh..."

**(Pollux)** "...Vi kan inte gå det hållet, vi måste finna en annan väg."

**(Jaari)** "Yupp... Ska jag skicka upp Shadow?"

**(Pollux) **"Gör det. Han kan speja för oss för över."

**(Jaari)** -skickar upp Shadow- "Hitta oss en väg ut här ifrån, men akta dej!"

Korpen försvinner in i den mörka skyn över byggnaderna som gav en hotfull känsla för tjejerna.

**(Pollux) **"Hoho jaja... vi måste ha ögon i nacken.. hmm.." -sneglar på Steel-

**(Steel) **–tänker- _"Fan också… jag måste vara bakom dem, alltid jag… Lyckost Shadow som har vingar så han kan flyga sin väg." _

**(Jaari)** "Hmm.."

**(Pollux) **"Steel får hålla koll bakom oss. Okay... redå att börja röra på oss?"

**(Jaari)** "Yupp, alltid redo när det gäller att håll sej vid liv!" -gör en liten honnör-

**(Pollux) **"Bra. Kom igen." -börjar gå, drar fram pil och pilbåge-

**(Jaari)** -håller ena handen innan för den lilla manteln, redo att kasta kaststjärnorna- "Okay.. en väg ut utan att bli upptäckta. Lätt som en plätt!" –sa hon sarkastik-

**(Pollux) **"Hrmm..." -tittar runt-

**(Jaari)** –stannar- "... Nu är det någon som kommer igen.. tunga steg.."

**(Pollux) **-stannar, Steel frustar oroligt, men tyst- "...Ja... jag känner på mig att någon är i närheten... "

**(Jaari)** -tittar nervöst omkring- ".. det kommer bakifrån..!"

Steel började trampa oroligt omkring sig bakom dem, han verkade känna närvaron av något ondskefull. Han sakta rörde sig iväg från dem, frustande oroligt.

**(Pollux) "**…Ja... Var beredd..."

**(Jaari)** -vänder sakta om- "Okay.. bara att möta den." -är beredd att greppa efter yxan-

**(Pollux) **-vänder om, spänner bågen-

Där stod en tre meter hög röd eld demon, morrandes medan den visade tänderna mot flickorna.

**(Demon) "**Grrrrraaarrg!"

**(Pollux) "**HUGA! DET VAR EN FUL EN!" -skjuter en pil som träffar demonens axel-

Mischief MecMac: (ok)

**(Jaari)** -kastar kaststjärnor mot den och träffar den mitt i mellan ögonen- "Giiay!"

**(Demon) **Xx –dör-

**(Pollux) "**JAG HATAR NÄR DETTA HÄNDER!"

**(Jaari) **–väs- "Ja! Jag håller med! Men lår oss komma iväg!" –börjar gå med Steel och Shadow-

**(Pollux) **-går som på nålar efter- "..." -tittar oroligt omkring

**(Jaari) "**Varför ser du så konstig ut? Vad är det?" –tittar runt oroligt-

**(Pollux) "**...Jag tycker inte om denna plats..."

**(Jaari) "**Eller hur. Den är läskig... Vi schappar!"

**(Pollux) "**Japp! Snabbt! Jag har hört rykten från denna plats som skulle få dina öron att blöda!"

**(Jaari) **OO, "Var är Steal? Shadow, Vi sticker!"

**(Pollux) **"STEEL!"

**(Steel)** –gnäggar som ett svar-

**(Jaari) **-låter Shadow landa på axeln- "Okay nu sticker vi! Jag vill väldigt gärna behålla mina öron o-blödandes!"

**(Pollux) **"Okay!" -grabbar tag i tyglarna och springer med Steel efter mig- "Spring spring!"

**(Jaari) **-kutar efter- "Oi, vänta!"

**(Pollux) **"Giaah!" -blir tacklad av en skugga- "GIAAAH!"

**(Jaari) **Mischief MecMac: greppar hårdare runt yxskaftet Giyyah!

Vampyren Sebastian, herren över Industrial Quaters, hade fått syn på flickorna. (Som för visso var inte för hårt för de skriker ju så mycket) Och nu hade han hoppat på Pollux som sitt första offer!

**(Pollux)** "GIAAAH! LET ME GO, I'M NOT TASTING GOOD! LET ME GO!" ;;

**(Jaari) **-stannar, kollar så att det inte är någon man känner- "Ingen vi känner, va?"

**(Pollux) **"JAG SKULLE INTE VILJA KÄNNA HONOM FÖR ALLT I VÄRLDEN! HJÄLP FÖR I HELVETET OCH URSÄKTA MITT SPRÅK!"

**(Sebastian)** -skrockar elakt-

**(Jaari)** "Okay then!" -tar satts och gör ett språng, hugger mot hans rygg- "LET HER GO YOU CREEP!"

**(Sebastian)** "Yargh!" –väser argt och släpper Pollux för att attackera Jaari- "Rah!"

**(Jaari) **-backar bakåt och står med yxan i beredskap- "Okay you ugly thing.. Bring it on!"

**(Pollux) **-krälar iväg- "Meeo meeo... " -låter som en hes skrämd katt-

**(Steel)** -frustar och sänker huvudet för att attackera-

**(Sebastian) **–attackerar Jaari- "Die, little girl!"

**(Jaari)** -undviker hans attack och stöter honom i bakhuvudet med yxskaftet och hoppar snabbt undan- "Är du okay? " -sneglar mot Pollux-

**(Pollux) -**väss väss, tycks ha hjärtat i luftgropen- "..jag...mår...fint... jag... vill... HÄR IFRÅN!" –springer som vinden åt ett fri håll-

**(Steel)** -stångar iväg Sebastian och grabbar tag i Jaaris kläder och springer efter Pollux med henne släpandes-

**(Jaari) **"Wuhpp! Argh! Akta mina kläder!" -dinglar efter-

**(Sebastian)** –hiss-

**(Pollux) -**stannar bakom en byggnad- -väss väss frust andas-

**(Jaari) **–rättar till kläderna- Okej… Jag antar han är läskig! 

**(Pollux) **"Ja! Ryktet är att han, lord of the Industrial Quater har tagit många kvinnor och... ja... du vet... sög livet av dem. ;;;"

**(Jaari) -**blir kritvit i ansiktet, piper- "okay.. Han ÄR läskig!"

**(Pollux) **"Och du vet lilla mig, känner på mig och blir dödsskräck som attan. Jag är ju för fan menad att bli lunch! "

**(Jaari) **-nickar- "Men det ska du inte bli på ett tag! Du har ju oss!" -stryker Shadow över ryggen-

**(Pollux) **"Tack, kompis. "

(Sebastian) "Yoho, dinner, where are you? "

(Jag tror inte att Sebastian skulle säga så, men vad ska man säga; skrivaren har INGE liv)

**(Pollux)**...-muttrar- "jag hatar när dem säger så där... "

**(Jaari) ** ;; "Okay vi sticker och hittar ett gömställe vart vi kan omgruppera oss! "

**(Pollux) **"Ja. " ; -sticker och gömmer mig med Steel. (Som är mycket hårt att göra med en stor häst! Hur galen kan man bli? Vänta, svara inte på det)-

**(Jaari) **"O-oi! " -hör Sebastian komma närmare- "Meep!" -hoppar in i närmsta buskage med Shadow-

**(Sebastian)** "Hrmm... " -tittar runt, ser en hästbak stickandes ut från ett litet förråd- "...you got to be kidding me... "

**(Jaari) -**tittar upp från buskaget- -tänker- _A-men gisses..-_slår för pannan-

**(Sebastian) -**går och petar i Steels bak förvirrad-

**(Steel) **...OO -sparkar bakut-

**(Sebastian)** "YARGH! " -flyger in i en byggnad-

**(Jaari) **–slår för pannan igen- "Killen har ju ingen hästvett". –Skyndar bort till förrådet.- "Han blir borta nog i några minuter!"

Pollux var inte där med sin häst, hon var borta!

**(Steel)** –gnäggar-

**(Jaari) **Ôo; -tittar omkring- "Okej... vart tog hon vägen?"

**(Steel)** -verkar som rycker på 'axlarna'-

**(Sebastian)** "Grrr... " -reser på sig, irriterad-

**(Jaari) **"Eeeek... " -vänder sakta om mot Sebastian, har ett löjligt aniskts uttryck- "E-he.. Hi!"

**(Sebastian)** "Grrr... I will not offer a quick death. "

**(Pollux) **"BANZAI! " – gjorde vad som såg ut som en självmords hopp från en hög byggnad och landade rakt på Sebastian.-

**(Sebastian) **"Yargh! O.O" -jämnas med marken-

**(Jaari) ** . "Oooh smääärta! "

**(Pollux) **"Kom igen nu! " – hon grabbade tag i Jaaris arm och började springa- "Jag har funnit en väg ut härifrån!"

**(Steel)** -gnäggar efter Shadow medans han springer efter tjejerna, för att vara säker hans korpvän följer dem-

**(Jaari) **"Hupp! Okej! –springer efter Pollux-

Shadow följde dem hack i häl ifrån luften.

**(Pollux) **-springer ut från Industrial Quaters, ramar närmsta dörr och ramlar in i rummet- "..phew... "

**(Jaari) **-hämtar andan- -pust- "Okej.. smart drag.."

Shadow tyst landade på Jaaris hat och började putsa fjärdarna efter denna dramatiska (inte) timmar.

**(Pollux) **"Tack..."

**(Steel)** –gnäggar tyst och sen vilar ena foten inne i det trånga rummet-

**(Jaari)** -pust- "Hur länge kommer han att vara utslagen? " -pust-

**(Pollux) "**Inte länge... men jag tror han ger sig nu..."

**(Steel)** –Nuddar Shadow med mulen för att se han är okej-

**(Jaari) **"Hoppas det…" -sjunker ner på golvet sakta bredvid den halvt utslagna Pollux-

**(Shadow)** -kraxar och petar med näbben på Steels mule som ett svar-

**(Steel)** –frustar nöjt-

**(Pollux) -**vilar lite- "väss... "

**(Jaari) **-schasar bort Shadow från hatten och tar av den- "huuu.. "

**(Shadow)** -flyger och landar på Steels sadel för att få ro att vila där-

**(Jaari) **"Håll vakt okay, Shadow? " -får ett krax till svars- "Tackar. "

**(Pollux) **"Håll vakt du också, Steel. Använd mulen. " -Steel gnäggar som svar- "Tack ni två…"

**(Jaari) **–lägger sig ner på golvet- "Så den där saken var det enda läskiga på det där området, va? "

**(Pollux) **"...förutom de gömda fängelse hålorna och de hemska arbets villkoren?"

**(Jaari) **-skakar- "Jupp.."

**(Pollux) **"Han var den enda då."

**(Jaari) **"Okej bra.. " -lättad suck-

**(Pollux) **–suck- "... Jag kan inte känna min kropp... "

**(Jaari) **".. hurså? " -blundar och intar bekvämare position-

**(Pollux) **"...tränings värk.. " --

**(Jaari) **"Huuuga . . stretcha lite.."

**(Pollux) "**Ja..."-hoppar upp och stretchar så jag nästan slår knut på mig själv-

**(Jaari) **--; -sätter hatten över ögonen- "Kanske en dum idé…"

**(Pollux) **"Oj oj…"

**(Jaari) **"Säj ingenting.. jag vill inte veta..."

**(Pollux) **"Ingenting. " –smirks-

**(Jaari)** "Haha.. okay.. " -lyfter upp hatten- "Du fick mej allt. "

**(Pollux)** "Mwehehe. "

**(Shadow)** - kurar ihop på sadeln- -hans tankar- "_Människor…_"

**(Steel)** -tänker till Shadow- "_Ja ja, låt dem vila, dem är inte starka som jag._ "

**(Shadow)** "M_åste vara så… och dom ödslar sin styrka och tid på att kuta omkring och skrika…"._

**(Steel) **_"Du har så rätt, min vän."_

Resten av den natten spenderades i det trånga utrymmet och när morgonen grydde var det två tjejer på en häst med en korp efter sig som red som vinden ut från Meridian. Vad för äventyr som väntas i deras väg vet ingen, men vi får se om de överlever till nästa äventyr.

_Slut på detta äventyr. _


End file.
